


Kiss Me?

by SAMURAl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, trainshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAMURAl/pseuds/SAMURAl
Summary: I wrote this at, like, 11:20 some on my phone last night so it's not going to be the best just warning ya. I was listening to a Trainshipping playlist @lemonsnail put together, and the song "On The Lips" inspired me to write this! I hope that you all can still enjoy it though! <3 Raihan and Leon are only mentioned briefly by the way to point out how adorably dumb these two are (because why not).(Also I might turn this into a fic or something but who knows?)~“You... You want to k-....k-kiss me? Like... like on the lips?” He looked absolutely dumbfounded, stomach filling with butterfree and chest feeling like it could explode. Victor was taken entirely aback by this, raising a hand to lightly touch his own lips, then moving it to rest in a light fist over his heart. Yep, Hop has definitely swept him off his feet with that question.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonsnail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsnail/gifts).



They were idiots. Absolutely smitten whipped idiots. They’ve been dating for about a year now, and of course the thing to short-circuit them now was ‘have you kissed’? The question was from a curious reporter, the two of them having gotten so flustered and embarrassed they turned redder than a beet. Usually when asked about their relationship they happily answered and let the questions drift out their minds the next day, but this one was one that hadn’t left either one of their thoughts ever since the two weeks when it was first asked. Victor’s found himself lingering his hand on Hop’s cheek, skin heating up as he pondered on just how soft and warm he was, cheeks always going crimson red when he even slightly thought about Hop’s lips. The lips that formed his smile, that brought his laugh out more, and added another reason to his list as to why he loved him. Now, those lips were constantly on his thoughts. 

For Hop, he found his eyes staring down at the light pink lips that belonged to his boyfriend, heart racing and cheeks flushing when someone pointed out where he was looking. So many times they could’ve close the gap between them with more than just a hug. One time Hop had some curry on his lower lip, and Victor being the absolutely gentleman he is wiped it up for him, thumb brushing it off the smooth tender skin only to feel his finger linger, brown eyes glancing down. Once he realized what he was thinking of doing though, he quickly pulled away and darted his eyes away out of nervousness and flusteredness. Hop almost goofed up one time when him and Victor had spun circles in the great flower fields of Postwick, twirling and spinning while holding hands to such an extent their stomachs were twisting. When falling one time, he managed to get knocked out from under by Victor’s foot, falling and collapsing right on top of him. Of course, being the dumbasses they are, they maintained eye contact for a few moments before scrambling off of each other and taking a good minute to calm their red faced down to at least a bright pink. 

Of course, it was getting harder to ignore it. To ignore the urge. The urge to just grab his face or waist and pull him close, close for more than just a hug. Pull him into a kiss. So, here they found themselves, New Years night. They hadn’t spoken to each other about it, but they both had a faint idea of what to do before it struck true midnight. “Vic, can I just say that I... I still can’t help but get shy, wait a second.” Giggling Hop looked away for a moment to gather himself, gaze turning back to him as he interlocked their pinkie fingers, “I love you. Thank you for all the things you’ve done for me. It’s really nice to know I have your shoulder to lean on. Even if I just want to cuddle.” Softly speaking he swore his eyes looked like hearts with how happy and full he felt, heart skipping multiple beats at the loving and absolutely smitten look Vic gave him in return, face turning a darker red at the small chuckle his boyfriend gave out. Oh fuck, he was definitely in heaven with an angel right now. “I love you too, Hopip. Thank you for making my days meaningful.” Whispering sweetly to him in return Victor found himself scooting closer, clasping their hands together as he then looked out at the starry sky. To think, last year they had been talking about Marnie and Gloria being so in love, and now here the two of them sat, hand-in-hand and heart-in-heart on a picnic blanket. Everyone knew what the two oblivious fools were going to do, having made sure to not bother them too much and instead focus on the two husbands of the group. Raihan and Leon. They were equally as dumb anyhow. 

“Well, speaking of meaningful... what if we... fuck how do I say this. Words come to me, I demand!” Pouting Hop could hear his boyfriend laugh at his struggle to properly voice what he wanted, wearing a small smile and playfully rolling his eyes. God, he really was a dork. They both were. Taking a deep breath he felt a gentle squeeze given to his hand, warmly smiling down at where their fingers were tangled together, swearing there wasn’t a better sight than that. Aside from Vic’s face in the sunlight with his hair a mess while still asleep. A sleeping Victor is the most precious sight he’ll ever see. “Well, what if when the clock strikes midnight, we... y’know.” Wearing a flustered look Hop then pulled his hand away, fingers touching and putting the two closed hands together by the pads of his fingers, silence filling the space for a moment before Vic gave a small gasp with a red flush covering his face. “You... You want to k-....k-kiss me? Like... like on the lips?” He looked absolutely dumbfounded, stomach filling with butterfree and chest feeling like it could explode. Victor was taken entirely aback by this, raising a hand to lightly touch his own lips, then moving it to rest in a light fist over his heart. Yep, Hop has definitely swept him off his feet with that question. “Um, yeah? Who wouldn’t want to kiss you?! You’re crazy cute and absolutely precious and super sweet and encouraging?” Speaking with genuine confusion Hop had no idea how Vic couldn’t tell why he wanted to kiss him. Wasn’t it obvious? He’s only called him an angel, like, millions of times since they began to date. 

“But, um... I-it’s okay if you don’t want to! Like, I get it a-and all!” Quickly the boy found himself growing worried, rambling on a bit and telling Vic he didn’t have to kiss him if he didn’t want to, about to say more after until warm and tender hands cupped both sides of his face. “Hop, hun... I may have been wanting to kiss you too.” Giving a small flustered smile Victor tenderly stroked one of his boyfriend’s soft and cute cheeks, heart flipping at how smooth the skin was. Hop swore he was going to cry. Who the fuck gave him Victor as a boyfriend and when are they going to start asking for him to be returned because there’s no way in hell he deserves a boy this perfect. “So, um... c-can we? Fuck, I feel so... I don’t know... nervous asking this?” Vic only gave another chuckle sweeter than a spoonful of honey when you’re sick, moving a hand to gently take one of Hop’s again, trying not to smile big and wide like a fool. “I, Uh... hoo-boy, do I feel you. So, uhm, when the clock chimes, right?” Not wanting to embarrass himself any further Hop simply nodded, yellow eyes staring ahead at Victor. He’s never felt this fluttery and awkward around his boyfriend before, praying he wasn’t the only one feeling this way. And he wasn’t, because the pale hands clasping his cheeks were trembling ever so slightly, the two getting lost in one another’s features until hearing a shout. “Ten!” Oh fuck. “Nine!” 

Oh fuck they were going to do this. Just take deep breaths, Vic. “Eight!” Keep yourself from getting too nervous or overthinking it all, Hop. “Seven!” Okay, this was it! They were going to kiss! “Six!” Victor felt like a wall was keeping him from leaning close, gulping down his worries the best he could and moving to be thigh-to-thigh with his boyfriend. “Five!” Hop now began to lean in to the gap that was slowly disappearing between them, yellow eyes brighter than the stars gazing down at Victor’s lips, heart speeding up at the thought of even looking at them this close up. “Six” happily shouting Leon pumped a fist into the air, Raihan only grabbing his waist and pulling him close, playfully rolling his eyes, “You idiot, you mean four.” Unable to help but giggle Hop and Victor wore happy smiles now, feeling themselves calm down and relax a bit before opening their eyes back up, looking at one another again. “Three!” “You ready?” Asking with a small raised brow he saw the way Hop nodded, “More than ready, mate.” They could already sense the lighters being flicked on, faintly hearing someone yell about not being able to get theirs to work, only blocking them out and focusing on one another. “Two!” Everything got both faster and slower, dizzying and relaxing. It was such a rollercoaster of emotions that they felt almost sick with adoration for each other. “One!” 

The loud cracks of fireworks being lit off then sounded, booming and bursting alive in the night sky above them. Moving a hand tenderly to the back of Hop’s neck he was about to do it, surprised by a hand grasping the collar of his shirt and pulling him close, eyes widening as he felt a sensation entirely new to him. “Happy New Year’s!” Hop was kissing him. His lips were on his. Feeling giddy from head to toe he slowly shut his brown eyes again, calming down from the initial shock as he drowned in the pure love sent through the light and shaky touch. Hop swore his smile couldn’t get any bigger, trying not to ruin the barely-even kiss with how much of a dork he was being, lips just ever so lightly touching one another. Of course his were trembling more than a leaf in the raging winds, but did it matter? No. Not at all. All that mattered right now was them. Not him. Not Vic. Just them. Together. As one. After what felt like both a second and an eternity they pulled away, wide and joyful smiles spreading onto both of their faces. “Happy New Year’s, love.” The English accent peaked at the saying of the loving name, Vic swearing he was about to start crying with how happy he felt. “Happy New Year’s to you too, Vic.” Shakily speaking Hop couldn’t help the small sniffle he let out, face burning up hotter than the sun, pulling his boyfriend close and enveloping him into a tight hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~New Years ends, but the urge continues to rage on afterwards. Just two boyfriends being cute, a little awkward, and super smitten and madly in love with each other!~
> 
> (I've been working on this for about like 15/16 days, so I hope that you all like it! Sorry if it's repetitive here and there, I worked on different parts on separate days and at the time of writing this summary it's 11:48 at night for me, so apologies! I hope that each and every one of you had a wonderful Valentines Day! <3)

New Year's was over. The celebrating had died down with the fireworks still loudly bursting beautifully up above, the group deciding to pack up and head back to their homes, Leon calling for two flying taxis. One for him and Raihan, and another for Victor and Hop. Gloria was going home with Piers and Marnie who was being driven by Team Yell, Sonia was staying at Nessa’s to ‘study water Pokemon’ aka have a sleepover, and everyone else off by themselves to their own places. The idiot husbands were already cuddling up with one another the second they entered the taxi, Leon sat sideways in Raihan’s lap, head resting on his shoulder as it became obvious he was already out cold. Raihan simply smiled down at his lover while keeping him close, arms gently wrapped around waist, making sure his sleeping beauty didn’t move too much as the Corviknight was then taking off. Gloria was already running off with her hand clasped in Marnie’s smile bright and wide as the two approached Piers, laughing and getting their hair ruffled before the backseat door was opened for them. Kabu and Melony had already wished them all goodbye, making sure to give everyone a big warm hug together before departing their own ways. Gordie decided to take Milo home and stay at a nearby hotel, shocked when Milo offered to stay at the hotel with him, ending up being the one to get walked instead. Bea had to carry Allister to her motorcycle, placing them in front of her with care before putting her helmet on and driving away. Then there was Opal and Bede. This year, Bede had definitely seemed more excited and out there than last year, caught smiling and hugging Opal once or twice. It was nice to see that he finally had someone to love and care for him at home.  
  


Now, after everyone else’s departure, Victor and Hop still sat on their patterned blanket, head of purple hair resting against the brunette’s chest. Vic’s heartbeat was so fast, making him suddenly aware of the speed of his own. It wasn’t because of his binding like last year though. The group made sure to meet up so that they only spent two or three hours outside, the dinner earlier today having last for about two with a three to four hour gap to let Hop take a break. Victor being the amazing boyfriend he is made sure that he was doing okay, the two spending most of the time cuddling and hooking both computers up to play Minecraft together. It was nice to have someone to pass the time with, felt like it went by in a flash! When they finally came back down to Earth they began to slowly stand back up, having been sat on their knees for so long they both felt like jello. “So… did you enjoy it this year?” Looking up at his boyfriend, Victor wore a warm smile while holding his hands, thumb lightly running across the back of his hand. Victor couldn’t help but do small loving things like this, always enjoying the small reactions that he got from Hop. Hearing his question Hop felt his chest grow warm, looking down at his lover with a shy smile, “I loved it, Victor. Way better than a hospital visit.” Laughing a bit Hop leaned his head over, eyes shutting as he rested against Victor’s shoulder, humming happily as he stared out at the view ahead of them.   
  


Beautiful. It was the only word he could think of in the moment to describe it all. To call the stars shining brightly up above, to call the feeling that they both got standing this close to one another, and especially the word to use for the way Victor’s eyes just… glowed. Now, they didn’t actually glow obviously, but they did to him. Most people may think that the color brown is plain and dull, but Hop felt that they held this serene peacefulness. He couldn’t believe Vic didn’t see the things he did, but of course that sentence can go both ways. “Is Hopip ready to go home yet, or does he want to freeze out in the cold some more?” Giving a small chuckle the shorter boy raised a hand, fingers brushing through his purple locks to ruffle them, listening to the other giggle while pretending to try and smack his hand away. Victor knew he liked having his hair played with, though. It was one of the many methods that helped calm him down or lower his anxiety. “Yep! As long as one of us is staying with the other, I am!” Laughing more Hop had to make himself pull away from Vic, knowing it’d be a good idea to start packing up their stuff to head out. Gathering the blanket, leftover food, and their bags they were ready to depart once again, the flying taxi arriving at just the right time.   
  


“Postwick, please!” Kindly saying their desired location Victor helped Hop go inside first, making sure he didn’t slip or fall while pulling him up, climbing in with him afterwards. Pulling the door shut behind him he made sure that it was locked, having almost fallen out once due to resting his arm against the handle. Victor couldn’t even look at a Corviknight for two weeks after that, nor could he even stand being more than a few feet off the ground. Gloria still teased him about it to this day, even if it was two months ago! Once the driver got into his seat he then got the Corviknight to begin taking off, the boyfriends holding one another as they went off on their way to Wedgehurst. 

* * *

Hop felt so much better. They had decided to go to Hop’s house since both their parents were out at Professor Magnolia’s for a party with the other adults of Postwick, that and of course the fact they haven’t been there together for some time. Mostly they stayed at Victor’s. Having just finished a nice bubble bath Hop had gotten on an over-sized shirt from Leon’s room to change into, putting on a pair of shorts on with it before stepping out of the bathroom. “Hey, love! Enjoy the bath?” Looking up from the book he was reading Victor wore a bright smile at the sight of Hop stepping into the bedroom, marking the page he was on before getting off the bed to walk over to him. Gently Victor wrapped his arms around Hop’s waist, stomach fluttering at just how warm he felt to hold, heart skipping a beat as arms in puffy long sleeves moved up to wrap around his waist in return. God, he was so head over heels in love with Hop. “It was great! The perfect temperature for a good soak.” Giving a small happy hum the two then pulled apart so they could lay on the bed, Victor putting the novel he was reading on the nightstand and grabbing the tv remote. They mostly just put the tv on to have some background sound to make sure the room isn’t in total silence. Hop had other plans. Stealing the remote from his boyfriend he pulled the oversized sleeves down to his wrists, going to the menu section and opening up his recordings of Victor’s matches. “Oh, no… Hop, why.” Grumbling Victor buried and hid his face into his side, already accepting defeat when hearing the announcer declare the match he was dreading his boyfriend would watch.  
  


Victor had done a big dumb. It went down to him and Raihan once again, and Victor had made sure to keep his Sylveon alive. When the dragon leader had thrown out his second-to-last Pokemon. This is where he always got nervous, three of his six Pokemon already out of commission due to needing to revive and heal Sylveon up every now and again. Thanks to Bede for teaching him about the power of fairy types, truly amazing. In a panic he had called out for the Eeveelution to use Misty Terrain, immediately regretting what he did as soon as he watched Raihan calling out for the perfect attack. Sylveon went down to one hp.. “Ugh, I made a mistake doing that. I should’ve said moonblast to get them down to at least 20 hp!” Groaning in the memory of his failure he peeked his head up, noticing how even the announcers looked confused. God, did he feel just like them right now. Attempting to not use up a turn healing Sylveon up again he used Draining Kiss, also hoping that the Pokemon would fall in love and be immobilized. Instead, it only took half of its health and Sylveon was announced to have fainted. He couldn’t send out his Leafeon, it’d be killed in an instant once Raihan took Duraludon out! So with Sylveon out and Leafeon bound to be killed immediately, all that was left was…  
  


“Corviknight! You got this, buddy!” Tossing the pokeball out he let his winged friend out into the field, already able to see the amusement on Raihan’s face. With the help of Sylveon he had managed to lower the hp of Raihan’s current Pokemon, now he just needed to hold out and let his bird companion stand in while he got Glaceon back in for the heavy hitter. “Corviknight, Brave Bird!” Shouting out the attack he watched as the Pokemon did as he said, a bright grin growing onto his face as the Pokemon fell and fainted. Great! Just one more to go! Praising Corviknight for the successful attack he then felt the dread sinking back in, eyes widening as he watched Raihan throw Duraludon out. “I thought you’d know better than to send a flying type out to then fight a steel dragon type, Vic!” Teasing him Raihan wore a smug smirk, waiting for his next move. Fuck, he just had to hope that Corviknight could last long enough for his plan. Taking out his items the Champion grabbed a max revive, using it to bring back the Glaceon that had fainted earlier, wincing at the knowledge of only having normal revives left. This was risky, but he had to do it if he wanted any chance at winning! Using up the item he already knew what was next, watching as the Pokemon was pulled back into his opponents pokeball. “Guess it’s time to teach you a lesson, then!” Cackling loudly and proudly he then dynamaxed the ball, making sure to take a selfie mid-turn as he tossed it out onto the field behind him, sharp fang showing as he took his intimidating stance once again. “Hop, why are you still watching!” Groaning as if he was dying Vic looked up at him with a pout, knowing he saw the failures past him had made out on the field as well.   
  


Corviknight was then going down after taking a dynamax attack from Duraludon due to the lowered hp from using Brave Bird, having at least gotten the hp of the large steel dragon type down. The mist was still on the field. Now he was down to Leafeon and Glaceon. Taking a deep breath he tossed out the Glaceon, feeling his stomach swirl with worry and nausea. “Glaceon, use Blizzard!” Shouting Victor managed to keep his voice calm and determined, hand shaking as he pointed at the Duraludon. Anxiety was devouring him, and the adrenaline and fear in his veins was only worsening it. The cameras, the audience, the whole world watching him. It felt like he could throw up if he made one more mistake. Attacking the enemy Glaceon managed to get it halfway down its health, feeling his hopes beginning to rise a bit more. That, or the curry he made for himself and Hop at the lab two hours ago. Then he was taking a hit, Raihan using a dragon type move. The mist disappeared. “See, mate? The mist may have been an accident, but it helped keep Glaceon from taking too much damage! You may have slipped up, but your slip-up only helped you in advance!” Happily pointing it out Hop showed Victor how the pink mist was no disappearing, a bright smile on his face as he then continued to watch the match. It ended with Vic’s Pokemon at just 1 hp, having held on during an attack in order to land the finishing blow.  
  


Maybe he hadn’t done so bad that match. Honestly, in the moment he hadn’t even noticed how the mist had helped him out so much, feeling his cheeks heat up as his hand moved to run through his brown locks of hair, letting out a soft exhale when his small side-swept piece of hair was played with. Hop knew exactly what to do to make him like this. Vulnerable, open, and not holding back any emotions. Being the champion it made it hard to be able to let himself just be… well… him. He had the entirety of Galar depending on him as their champion, and while Leon’s place of chairman was important to people, so was his place as the one to knock Leon off of his undefeated streak. The pressure was honestly overwhelming at times, but moments like this with Hop is what made it all worth it. Victor would be lost if it wasn’t for the absolute radiant sunshine that was and is his boyfriend. “I swear I need to bring you with me next time. Your attention to detail is amazing.” Softly speaking he moved up and closer to Hop, arm snaking entirely around his waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
  


Fuck, Hop was smitten for Vic.  
  


Just the lightest brush of their pinkies had him weak to the knees, and now with him holding him this close and near to him had Hop losing any and all breath he ever had to begin with when he first laid down next to him. This boy had stolen his heart the moment they first began to bond with one another. Vic was one of the few good things about his time back at school. Out of all the bullying, name-calling, and everything, Vic was the one thing he could count on to make him feel better. After all the years he was still with him, only change being that Vic was the clingier one now. Back then he hadn’t been all about hugs and homie cuddles, and now he was clinging to Hop like a koala hanging onto a tree. It was adorable to him, and a miracle that he’s able to enjoy all the love he’s kept himself from giving all that time. So many times they craved to give the other affectionate words or touches now bleeding out like a flood, and it still did even months after.  
  


“Hey, Hop?” Quietly saying his name Victor looked up at him, his free hand moving to rest on Hop’s collarbone, making sure not to rest it on his chest. It was something established a while back to not do. Hearing his name the boy holding the other looked down at Vic, raising his brows in curiosity while moving a hand to softly rub his back in circles. Just the smallest of things had Victor weak all over, flushing up a deep red while shyly looking away for a short moment, then looking back over at him. “You, uh… you know how we kissed? Just a few hours ago?” It took everything in him to ask and speak these words, beginning to lightly nibble at his own lower lip, fingers fidgeting with each other. Was it bad for him to want another? Especially when it hasn’t been even a day since the first? It was all so new to him, so new to Hop, so new to them both! They didn’t know how the fuck these sorts of things went!  
  


Taking a hold of both of Victor’s hands, Hop looked at him with a tender loving smile, a hint of shy flusteredness showing with it. “Of course I know, mate… you’re thinking about another, right? That look on your face says it.” Giggling a bit Hop rolled over to be laying on his side, entire body facing the other now as he moved a hand to hold one of Vic’s. Breathing in and out a deep breath he moved closer to have their foreheads pressed against one another, softly gazing at him with a smitten smile. Vic was perfect. Vic was everything to him. His world, his galaxy, his home. To him Vic’s smile was brighter than every single star that could ever be counted plus more in the night sky.   
  


For Victor, the boy looking at him ever so softly was more than anything else he could have ever desired. Hop was the one person he’s always wanted, but never thought he’d be lucky enough to get with. Hop was the most radiant and optimistic boy he’s ever met, having been scared by his sudden shift in mood at Stow-on-Side. He was the one who inspired him to even start his journey. It was partially Leon with how amazing and breathtaking his battles were, but most of it was his best friend’s confident and hyped up attitude! When Hop is set on something, it’s hard not to want to join in with him! Victor still regretted becoming the champion at times, but he always remembered that Hop looked much happier as Sonia’s assistant, knowing that their current paths are the best ones for them.   
  


“You see right through me, huh? Well… a second kiss would be nice…” Admitting what he was feeling Victor moved his body a bit closer, knees lightly touching and breath ghosting across the other’s lips, able to feel a small shiver that the other gave. The space between them was so close to being shut, all one of them had to do was make the first move. But who? It felt like they were back to how they were hours ago, too nervous and shy to do anything but wait for the other to act. The anxious air around them was so thick even their Corviknights wouldn’t be able to peck through it. Breaths began to grow heavy as more time began to pass, Hop lightly running his slim smooth fingers along the back of Vic’s rough but tender hands. They were hands that bore the weight of a million people’s hopes and faith, that held up the toughest of struggles, and hands that held his with such gentle loving care. Hop loved his hands, they were as strong as a Mudsdale, but as soft as a Ponyta’s mane.  
  


“Vic?” Grabbing his attention Hop raised one of his hands up closer to him, pressing his lips to his knuckles with care, giggling at the way his boyfriend’s face looked like it could explode. Victor felt like his heart was going to burst out and escape with how fallen he was for Hop, feeling his breath choking at his throat, having to wait a moment before responding. “Yes, Hopip?” Speaking under his breath he took his hand out of Hop’s, gently cupping one of his cheeks with it. Feeling warmth holding his face the taller male had to gather his words yet again, gulping down his slight nerves.  
  


“Can I kiss you?” Whispering his question into the air between them he saw the immediate nod of his head, smiling at the way the small fluff of the front of his hair moved a bit. Placing his hand lightly on Victor’s waist he could feel the nervous shudder run through him, lightly giggling and soaking in the playful pout that the English boy gave. Cutie! Lightly poking his side Hop decided to stop waiting around, finally leaning in after so long of wanting to. Slowly their lips pressed together, staying still as they let the warmth of the simple but loving touch properly register to them, Victor softly humming into it as he felt their noses lightly brushing against each other.  
  


Just the slightest connection was more than enough for them, smiles forming as they laid still under the sheets of Hop’s bedroom. To think, before the gym challenge they only laid like this when they were heading off to bed, and now they were kissing, not even inches apart from each other. It was insane how much they’ve changed compared to how they were back then, but they were happy about it. Happy that they could kiss, and hug, and cuddle without worrying about ruining their friendship. Delighted they could call each other ‘love’, ‘darling’, and so many other endearing nicknames back and forth. But, they were mostly just happy that after everything they still had each other. That no matter what, they never broke off or left. That even after all of this time, they had each other’s sides. Pulling away Victor pressed their foreheads together, lightly pressing a quick peck to Hop’s lips before opening his eyes, happily sighing as he stared into his eyes. “I love you, Hop.” Speaking with pure and utter adoration he felt his soul leave him at the peck he earned on the lips in return, Hop quietly laughing under his breath, warmly gazing at his partner in return. “I love you too, Victor.” And with that, they turned off the bedroom lights and went to sleep, holding each other close as they sank into warm and fuzzy dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bo, if you're reading this I love you and thank you for inspiring me so much to write for this fandom and get as into it as I am. I don't think that I would've done everything I have so far without you. You're an amazing friend, and I'm extremely grateful to have you in my life! I love talking to you, calling you on Discord, and doing really anything with you! You've helped me out a lot, and made my day so much better without realizing it so many different times! Thank you for everything, Bo. I love you, and Happy Valentines Day!!!!! <3


End file.
